La Mort des Amants
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Croire qu'il était toujours possible d'obtenir le pardon d'un être blessé, c'était se leurrer. Camus, par ses choix, avait tout sacrifié, aussi bien l'amour que l'amitié. Et pour ce péché, il devrait payer le prix, chaque jour de sa vie.


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Certain(e)s commencent à le savoir, je suis arrivée sur le fandom de Saint Seiya il y a trois ans, un 23 février. Et jusqu'à cette année, j'étais parvenue à suivre une tradition précise: un OS CaMilo, au titre inspiré par un poème de Baudelaire. Un petit peu de retard cette fois, mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour que je sois enfin satisfaite.

Trois ans, déjà...Et je tiens à vous remercier, lecteurs et lectrices, pour vos encouragements, vos réflexions et votre soutien. Merci, vraiment, parce que je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais que sans vous, ces histoires ne seraient peut-être jamais nées.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Pairing: **Camus / Milo.**

 **Rating: M.**

Merci à Talim, amie, lectrice et sources de suggestions précieuses depuis trois ans.

 **Note 1:** Pas de révolution du genre. Pas de prétentions particulières. Pas de souhait autre qu'un agréable moment de lecture pour vous, et mon envie d'écrire sur mon OTP absolu. Parce qu'ils seront toujours, toujours, ma source première d'inspiration.

 **Note 2** : Les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews sont comme toujours déconseillés, car peu appréciés. Je préfère encore que vous liiez le silence à l'anonymat.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

Milo ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Et cela, il n'avait eu nul besoin de lui dire en face. Cette vérité, atroce au demeurant, et à laquelle il avait désiré échapper, était devenue peu à peu une évidence qu'il n'avait plus été possible de nier. Dès leur retour à la vie, tout, absolument tout, dans le comportement du huitième gardien, l'avait poussé à comprendre que ce qui avait existé entre eux ne serait jamais plus. Que ses regards, autant que ses paroles, ne retrouveraient jamais la douceur et l'amusement d'autrefois. Que ses gestes envers lui, autrefois aussi amicaux que teintés d'un plus que nul autre ne connaissait, s'étaient ternis jusqu'à devenir glacés.

Les souvenirs, bien plus beaux que la réalité actuelle, avaient cédé à la place à une douleur qu'il était difficile de nommer. Au milieu d'un enthousiasme étrange à voir être ramenés des hommes qui se croyaient condamnés, le temps s'était figé. Les yeux de Milo, anciennement brillants d'une lueur que Camus croyait encore être le seul à savoir allumer, s'étaient obscurcis, avant de se détourner entièrement de lui. Le huitième gardien l'avait regardé sans réellement le voir, alors que le brouhaha ambiant les étouffait. Des mouvements, tout autour d'eux, des appels, des accolades, des mains sur les épaules, auxquels ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient porté la moindre attention. Cerné par tous ces témoignages, le Chevalier du Verseau n'avait vu que le recul du huitième gardien, lorsque lui-même avait fait mine de s'avancer. Camus avait vu ses pupilles se porter sur lui, sans paraître accepter réellement son identité. Milo ne le reconnaissait plus, dans tous les sens que l'on pouvait accorder à ce mot.

L'espace autour d'eux s'était soudain teinté de gris, et lui ne voyait que l'or qui lui faisait face. Mais sa main tendue n'avait pas su atteindre l'homme qu'elle visait. La gorge sèche et le visage crispé dans une expression glaciale qu'il ne parvenait pas à changer, il avait vu s'éloigner l'être aimé. Incapable de retenir son bras, alors que tout dans son attitude lui rappelait ses péchés, et sa culpabilité. Camus avait compris qu'il ne pouvait décemment le ramener à lui, pas alors que ses manquements avaient probablement arraché des hurlements et des sanglots à celui qui n'avait jamais obtenu de réponses à sa perte muette. La vision d'un Milo déchiré par sa mort incompréhensible lui avait broyé le cœur, et ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur le vide. Il était coupable. Il le savait. Son ancien amant n'avait aucun besoin de le lui rappeler.

Alors, il l'avait laissé s'éloigner. Se détourner, puis s'en aller. Sans que leurs regards ne se fussent une nouvelle fois croisés. Et son châtiment avait alors commencé.

Milo rejoignait ses anciens camarades, renouant des amitiés anciennes que les multiples guerres n'avaient point ternies, mais entachées de sang caillé, qui continuait de tous les poursuivre dans leurs cauchemars les plus enfouis. Le Chevalier du Scorpion avait repris ses habitudes et ses contacts, apprivoisant au passage ceux qu'il n'avait guère eu l'occasion de connaître suffisamment, une fois devenu adulte. Réapprenant qui étaient ses amis, se découvrant de nouvelles affinités, sans jamais chercher à venir retrouver celui qui avait été le premier et le plus important de tous ces êtres à ses yeux. Camus avait observé ce jeu de contacts d'un air absent, conscient qu'il n'avait nullement le droit de venir réclamer ce qu'il avait sciemment abandonné pour le bien être de son élève, et de son instruction. Réalisant alors qu'il avait sacrifié sur l'autel de ses croyances son amour, autant que son amitié.

Milo, autrefois si chaleureux avec lui plus encore qu'avec autrui, avait délaissé sa présence pour se repaître de celle du nouvel arrivant ramené à leurs côtés. Leur amitié, scellée par le jugement et la confiance, avait tôt fait de recouvrir un nouvel aspect, aussi blessant que cruel pour le onzième gardien, sans qu'il ne s'en plaignît jamais directement. Se contentant d'observer, depuis sa peine et ses hauteurs, les conséquences de décisions qu'il n'avait jamais su expliquer au principal concerné.

Milo avait passé sa vie entière à souhaiter que le Verseau s'ouvrît plus à lui. A quémander ses pensées, du moins celles qu'il ne savait pas toujours deviner. A chercher à le comprendre, et à l'apprendre. Nul doute que son cœur et son esprit en avaient été usés, effilochant peu à peu sa bonté et son humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât rien d'autre que son sourire fané par les années. La mort de Camus avait certainement achevé de briser sa confiance, et si cela n'avait pas été suffisant, la vision du onzième Chevalier, entaché du sang de sa Déesse, avait brisé sa raison. Le Renégat avait su, en entendant le hurlement d'incompréhension de l'homme qu'il aimait, à quel point il l'avait perdu.

Incapable de sentir ses mains, alors qu'il lui arrachait sa respiration. Impuissant par sa cécité, les plaintes lui avaient paru encore plus assourdissantes, porteuses de sons qu'il n'aurait jamais cru provoquer un jour. Ne pouvoir entendre que ses larmes, sans avoir la possibilité de glisser une main pour les cueillir, ou les effacer d'un visage qu'il devinait ravagé.

Même en acceptant et en comprenant la situation, la blessure était bien plus profonde que tout ce que les baumes auraient pu cicatriser. Le Chevalier du Scorpion pouvait rationaliser, entendre les arguments, savoir que le choix n'avait pas été réellement donné aux Renégats…Ce que son amant avait brisé relevait de l'ordre de l'intime. Et pour cette raison, Milo ne pouvait pas pardonner. Il devait se reconstruire. Loin de lui. Loin des questions soulevées par le comportement trop distant du onzième gardien, quand bien même ils avaient tous deux consciences du profond degré d'abandon dont Camus avait fait preuve au sein de leur relation.

Ce dernier avait conscience de payer le prix de ses silences et de ses manquements. Il le payait chaque fois qu'il croisait, au détour d'un échange incontrôlé, l'homme qu'il aimait se donner à un autre. Lorsqu'il entendait son rire, qui ne lui était plus destiné, se tarir en sa présence au lieu de s'approfondir. Lorsqu'il les voyait être, tout simplement, au cœur de ce nouveau Sanctuaire qui les accueillait maladroitement. Et qu'il réalisait à quel point ce repos de l'âme était devenu nécessaire pour le Grec.

Mais plus profonde encore avait été la blessure du Verseau, lorsqu'il avait compris que le cadet des Gémeaux semblait plus désolé, que désireux de le blesser. Kanon n'avait pas manifesté la moindre animosité envers lui. Il était évident qu'il ne prenait pas ce qui lui appartenait dans le but de le faire souffrir. Mais avait conscience, lui aussi, d'être le seul à même, en ces instants, de soulager la peine qui se lisait dans les yeux bleus. Et ils le savaient tous les deux. L'homme banni du cœur Grec, tout autant que celui qui avait été choisi pour l'y remplacer. Lui aussi détenteur d'une part de leur histoire, que Milo lui avait confiée en le choisissant aux yeux de tous, sans jamais tenter de se cacher.

Amère nouvelle réalité, qu'il avait dû accepter.

Cette démonstration de changement avait été un coup de couteau supplémentaire si nécessaire, plus encore que le choix d'un autre homme pour vivre à ses côtés. Milo s'affichait à présent, sans craintes et sans honte, loin du passé effrayé qu'il avait partagé avec le Chevalier du Verseau. Eux qui avaient toujours muselé leurs relations, leurs envies, leurs désirs, eux qui s'étaient aimés dans le calme feutré de l'isba sibérien, ou les tentures en velours de leurs temples respectifs. Eux qui avaient craint d'être découverts chaque jour qu'Athéna faisait, et que la main de fer de Saga ordonnait. Eux qui s'étaient contentés de lettres et de secrets, pour ne jamais risquer d'exposer l'existence interdite de leurs baisers.

Sur toute cette histoire construite dans le tabou et la discrétion, Milo avait, semblait-il, tiré un trait rageur, pour ne plus risquer de devoir se cacher. Par crainte, sans doute, de devoir une nouvelle fois museler la douleur de la perte, si l'être choisi devait le quitter, et que personne ne connaissait la vérité.

Chaque choix qu'il faisait, chacune de ses décisions, déchirait encore un peu plus les débris d'un cœur meurtri que Camus ne parvenait plus à guérir, et qu'il se contentait d'observer mourir d'un œil absent. Ne trouvant pas la force de lutter pour une cause qui aurait pourtant dû animer sa vie, autant que son âme. Les reproches silencieux de Milo semblaient avoir eu raison de ses velléités, et ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux éteints avait sonné le glas de ses ambitions à reconquérir un être qu'il s'était évertué à blesser pour l'éloigner.

Alors, veillant de loin, le onzième gardien avait tu les hurlements qu'il était tout simplement incapable de prononcer. Car cette fois-ci, il ne possédait pas le droit d'épuiser de nouveau l'homme qu'il aimait par ses errances et ses excuses, qui ne faisaient que le blesser toujours un peu plus. Se contentant de le regarder s'abandonner à un autre, qui avait su, semblait-il, répondre à ses questionnements, à ses besoins, à ses demandes constantes.

Observant les deux hommes, veillant les débris épars de son cœur, Camus s'était rappelé de leurs premiers échanges, et de leurs découvertes mutuelles. De leurs craintes, de leurs réactions, des déceptions inhérentes à une sexualité naissante que personne n'avait daigné leur expliquer. Il avait fallu tout apprendre, tout comprendre, tout tenter, parfois se blesser, avec la maladresse qu'apportait l'ignorance. Les premiers frissons avaient suivi, de même que leurs envies. Les mains s'étaient faites moins hésitantes, plus compréhensives, et les lèvres avaient fini par savoir répondre à des lubies entêtantes qui n'avaient pas toujours eu de forme précise.

Milo et lui s'étaient appris tant de fois, après la première. Ils avaient réitéré tant de caresses, replongé tant de fois dans l'ivresse. Ils avaient sauté ensemble dans l'abîme à leurs pieds, faisant toutes les erreurs, et en découvrant chaque plaisir. Ses souvenirs de moments volés étaient tout ce qui lui restait, jusqu'au jour où le Grec accepterait à nouveau de le regarder.

Dans l'esprit et le cœur brûlés du Français se posaient alors ces questions, mille fois retournées, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Milo avait-il immédiatement dicté au cadet des Gémeaux ce qui lui plaisait ? Connaissant son corps pour ce qu'il en avait appris avec le premier aimé, y avait-il encore la moindre découverte entre eux, que le Chevalier du Verseau n'aurait pas déjà faite au cours des années ? Kanon avait-il la moindre latitude dans leurs joutes nocturnes ?

Égoïstement, Camus avait souhaité que non.

Il avait désiré que son empreinte demeurât en Milo, que le souvenir de leurs nuits hantât les leurs, et qu'au travers des mains de Kanon, le huitième gardien en vint à quérir les siennes sur son épiderme. C'était finalement tout ce qui lui était resté : le désir profond d'avoir été le premier à tout savoir de lui, à tout posséder, avant qu'un autre ne tentât de lui ravir. Le premier à tout connaître de son être, de ses espoirs à ses cris. Ne pouvant néanmoins s'empêcher d'espérer que Kanon lui donnerait ce qu'il attendait, sans jamais le satisfaire entièrement.

Il voulait son bonheur, sans parvenir à désirer son entièreté. Il le souhaitait heureux, mais désirait le rappeler à ses côtés. Encourageait Kanon sans cesser de le maudire.

Camus fermait les yeux, écœuré par ses propres pensées, sans pouvoir pour autant y déposer un mouchoir hypocrite et salvateur. Il faisait face à ses désirs et à ses plus noires idées, conscient qu'à présent, il ne lui restait bien plus que son honnêteté pour faire face à cette nouvelle vie. Que c'étaient ses silences et ses refus de confiance qui avaient eu raison d'une histoire au sein de laquelle il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul à exister. Leur amour s'était construit à deux, et il avait délaissé cette règle fondamentale, pour se concentrer sur une mission qu'il avait estimée plus importante. L'éclatement de la vérité, et le bien-être de son élève. Ne prenant pas en compte les sentiments et l'avis de Milo, et ce que serait sa vie, une fois confronté à son décès.

Il s'y tenait encore aujourd'hui. S'il possédait des regrets, ils ne concernaient guère les décisions prises, mais la manière dont il les avait effectuées. Mais cela, le Grec refusait de l'accepter, bien que Camus eût parfaitement conscience qu'il avait entendu ses arguments.

Entendre n'était pas écouter. Savoir n'était pas pardonner. Comprendre n'était pas accepter.

Et rien ne pouvait refermer une blessure que les découvertes et les événements n'avaient fait qu'aggraver.

* * *

Il avait croisé son regard, la toute première fois, alors que Milo, les yeux clos, s'abandonnait aux lèvres de Kanon perdues dans son cou, en une caresse effrénée que Camus avait autrefois si souvent appliquée. A l'entente de pas qui ralentissaient, les paupières du Scorpion s'étaient entrouvertes. Et lorsqu'il avait vu qui se trouvait en sa demeure, les yeux bleus s'étaient très légèrement écarquillés, comme incertain quant à l'attitude qu'il devait adopter. Réalisait-il seulement, à cet instant, dans les bras de qui il se trouvait ? Non. Ce n'était pas cela. Milo n'était ni cruel, ni stupide. Il ne blessait pas par vengeance, mais bien parce qu'il lui était nécessaire de panser ses propres plaies. Et il n'aurait jamais fait insulte à qui que ce soit dans le procédé. Kanon avait accepté les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire, du moins le Chevalier du Verseau le supposait-il.

Toutefois, l'expression horrifiée que Camus n'avait pas conscience de porter avait sans nul doute eut un impact plus que violent sur la volonté du huitième gardien. Peut-être y avait-il vu l'intensité de la douleur qu'il avait infligé au Français, une douleur que ce dernier ne parvenait pourtant pas à lui reprocher, tant il estimait la mériter.

Le temps s'était suspendu, et quelque chose s'était joué.

Avec du recul, Camus songeait qu'il avait peut-être laissé passer l'occasion de ramener l'homme qu'il aimait à ses côtés. Le Chevalier du Scorpion avait paru attendre un signe, un éclat, un coup. De la rage ou des remous. N'importe quoi qui aurait pu démontrer que le onzième gardien ressentait et pouvait être blessé lorsque c'à quoi il tenait lui était arraché. Mais, tétanisé, il n'avait pas su dire les mots qu'il fallait. Brisé par cette vue monstrueuse, dont la connaissance n'aurait jamais pu l'y préparer. Voir Milo s'abandonner à un autre, acte qui leur avait demandé des années de confidences et de confiance pour y parvenir, était plus qu'il pouvait supporter. Bien plus que les baisers, c'était bien la façon dont il s'offrait qui l'avait brûlé.

Alors, il s'était détourné de l'odieuse démonstration, et ce qui avait été jusqu'à présent un secret mal gardé et trop ébruité dans les murs du Sanctuaire avait fini par devenir une réalité. Les mains de Milo s'étaient resserrées sur la nuque de Kanon, et le cadet des Gémeaux, conscient d'être, non pas la source des difficultés mais un tampon temporaire et nécessaire, n'avait pas commenté la décision de celui qui s'abandonnait. Resserrant lui-même la prise sur les hanches du huitième gardien, et jetant un regard au onzième, mélange d'excuses et d'accusations.

L'occasion lui avait été donnée de mettre un terme à cette douloureuse situation. Il n'avait pas su la saisir. Voilà ce que lui avait dit le regard bleu blessé et ravagé du huitième Chevalier.

En agissant ainsi, le Français avait eu conscience de les condamner. Ne pas s'imposer impliquait forcément de ne pas s'en soucier dans l'esprit du Grec. En se détournant, Camus avait certainement confirmé Milo dans des soupçons devenus son épouvantable réalité, dont il espérait pourtant qu'on le sauvât. Raison pour laquelle il s'accrochait, entre autres, au cou et à la force mentale de Kanon.

Ne plus jamais sombrer dans la peur du détachement et du silence que le Verseau avaient imposé, et qui avaient fini par dévorer l'enthousiasme de son amant.

* * *

Le temps avait passé. Glissant sur le Sanctuaire, et massacrant chaque jour un peu plus le cœur de Camus, que le devoir retenait entre les murs de pierre millénaires. Il avait observé les mois s'écouler, les changements se faire chez l'homme qu'il aimait, quand lui-même se croyait voué à l'immobilité.

Et puis, un jour, Milo était venu le trouver.

Au sein même de son temple, dans cette partie privée que si peu avait pu foulée. Il l'avait observé s'approcher, sans prononcer la moindre parole, et regarder autour de lui, redécouvrant un espace qu'il avait été le seul à connaître. Le maître des lieux, trop occupé qu'il était à savourer cette vision, se crût changer en marbre, alors même qu'il désirait tant courir au-devant de son invité. Son cœur, cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, faisait affluer bien trop de sang entre ses tempes, rendant sa vision trouble, et sa concentration inutile.

Camus était aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas Milo. Sourd à tout ce dont il n'était pas responsable. Privé une nouvelle fois de ses sens, dont seul le Grec paraissait détenir la clé.

Les mots de l'autre homme, s'il en avait seulement prononcé, demeuraient flous et incertains. Il ne voyait que la couleur d'or, au cœur de laquelle deux saphirs brillaient et semblaient le dévorer tout entier, alors qu'ils ne faisaient sûrement que le regarder. Incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses lèvres, sur sa respiration qu'il pouvait percevoir malgré les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore. Un bourdonnement incessant le détournait de ses pensées, le tirait loin de tout ce qui n'était pas Milo. Dans l'esprit du Verseau, seuls demeuraient son visage et son corps, se rapprochant inexorablement, jusqu'à l'acculer, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Quand l'intrus avait approché leurs lèvres encore un peu plus, il avait réalisé à quel point il avait envie de cela, sans même savoir sous quelles conditions il acceptait leur échange. Le Scorpion avait pourtant certainement murmuré ses doléances, mais il n'avait su se concentrer suffisamment pour les entendre. Ses yeux incertains avaient peiné à croiser ceux de son ancien amant, trop distraits qu'ils étaient par la chaleur due à la proximité de son corps, la tension de leurs muscles, et par la bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Cette dernière s'était rapprochée, avait murmuré quelque chose que Camus n'avait de nouveau pas entendu, avant de se plaquer contre la sienne, avec une violence qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. Ses mains, larges mais bien plus douces que les siennes, s'était enroulées avec force autour de son corps et dans ses cheveux. En dépit de leur taille égale, il s'était senti basculer, plier, dans un baiser empressé, alors qu'un brasier millénaire s'emparait de son être tout entier. Cette envie, ce _besoin_ , de sentir son corps, s'était fait bien plus fort encore que ses questionnements ou leurs désaccords. Le son qu'il avait créé était né du soulagement de sentir enfin l'autre contre lui, et le Grec l'avait bu à la source, approfondissant encore d'avantage un échange mille fois répété. Il ignorait ce que Milo était venu quérir dans son temple. Pourquoi il y était entré. Pourquoi ce jour-là, plutôt qu'un autre. Sans doute se méprenait-il sur ses intentions. Sans doute n'avait-il rien compris de lui, une fois de plus.

Ou bien peut-être que leurs multiples regards croisés avaient fini par avoir raison des silences qu'ils s'étaient imposés.

« Milo…

— Ne dis rien. »

Surtout pas.

Il s'était tu. Pour ne pas risquer de briser ce qu'il avait tant voulu.

* * *

Il avait fallu prendre un chemin trop connu, mais délaissé depuis bien longtemps également.

Le mur. Les couloirs. La porte. Le lit, enfin. Des vêtements arrachés, des baisers privés d'affection, des caresses renommés griffures, avant qu'enfin, Milo ne le prît entre les draps, entamant un rythme effréné en un corps jamais conquis, mais toujours sien. Camus lui avait toujours appartenu, puisqu'il lui avait tout offert, sans jamais chercher à quérir une autre affection, quelle qu'elle pût être. Le Verseau s'était perdu, bien que ses ongles ne se fussent jamais décollés du dos mat auquel ils s'étaient si désespérément accrochés, cherchant un appui dans la réalité. La respiration coupée, difficile, hachée, ne parvenant pourtant pas à s'accorder à celle de l'aimé. Ses cuisses avaient retrouvé une place trouvée au fil des mille fois où ils s'étaient aimés. Rien n'avait changé, et rien n'était comme avant.

Les muscles tendus, et les lèvres mordues. La chaleur, le plaisir et la douleur, que des mois à attendre avaient rendue inévitable. Tout était trop intense. L'était toujours, dès lors que Milo entrait en jeu. Camus coulait des doigts éperdus sous l'opulente masse de cheveux blonds qui formait un halo doré et aveuglant. Fermant les yeux, refusant les larmes de soulagement qui auraient voulu quitter ses yeux, abandonnant tout contrôle de lui-même, suivant avec force les mouvements erratiques de son ancien amant, qui avaient toujours si bien su lui arracher des hurlements jamais prononcés pour qui que ce fût d'autre que lui.

Camus avait cédé sa santé mentale et sa froideur, pour se donner, encore et encore, en espérant, peut-être, être enfin capable de le retenir à ses côtés. Ses lèvres, frôlant l'ourlet d'une oreille, avaient laissé passer des sons que seul son amant savait créer, son visage se crispant de plaisir sans discontinuer. Ses doigts abîmés et calleux s'étaient enroulés avec force dans les mèches blondes, cherchant à coller un peu plus la bouche brûlante contre sa peau. Réclamant inlassablement la présence de l'autre et son contact, ses baisers que Milo acceptait de donner, et ses regards — qu'il lui refusait.

Camus avait joui. Milo aussi. Leurs échanges, entièrement similaires à ce qu'ils avaient toujours été, étaient totalement différents.

Le lendemain les avait trouvés séparés par une froide distance qui n'avait jamais existé jusque-là. L'un à côté de l'autre. Camus, tourné vers Milo, et Milo, les yeux perdus vers l'extérieur. La main du Français, arrêtée à mi-chemin, n'osant pas frôler son bras. Les corps alanguis, sans que la moiteur bienfaisante d'autrefois ne les entourât cette fois. Leurs regards, lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin croisés, n'avaient su combler le vide oral qui s'était installé. Et c'était sans doute à cet instant qu'il avait su que quelque chose d'essentiel était brisé. Si leurs yeux ne parvenaient même plus à se trouver, lorsque les paroles ne savaient les combler, alors ils avaient réellement perdu tout ce qui constituait leur histoire.

Milo l'avait compris aussi. Camus avait pu le dire rien qu'en observant sa posture, et son expression dévastée quand ses yeux avaient enfin daigné se poser sur lui. Réalisant ce qu'il avait fait d'un corps qu'il avait adoré pendant des années. Des ravages qu'il avait créés, et que le Verseau avait pourtant acceptés. Sa main crispée sur le drap, et ces larmes qui ne sortaient pas. Dans ce lit défait aux draps déchirés, lui renvoyant encore et encore les souvenirs de cette nuit brutale, le Grec constatait à son tour ce qu'il avait provoqué et détruit. Son regard était aussi perdu qu'il était dur en se posant sur le onzième gardien, et ils avaient tous deux su qu'en s'adonnant ainsi, ils ne pourraient plus se retrouver comme avant. Jamais. Ils avaient commis une erreur l'un en franchissant la frontière qu'il avait apposé, l'autre en acceptant de le tirer à lui, au lieu de le forcer à reprendre sa liberté.

Alors, Milo avait fait mine de se redresser. Il devait s'en aller. Parce qu'il craignait cela plus que tout, Camus avait osé poser la main sur son bras.

« Pardonne-moi. »

Le contact de ses doigts, tout autant que ses mots, avaient giflé Milo. Et Camus aurait aimé ne pas les avoir prononcés, se maudissant de ne pas savoir dire les termes adéquats lorsqu'ils étaient nécessaires. Car de telles paroles, sans réfléchir à l'implication qu'elles pouvaient avoir, ne faisaient que blesser un peu plus son ancien amant. Le pardonner ? Le pardonner de quoi ? De tout, de rien ? De sa froideur, de ses silences, de ses choix, du massacre de leur histoire ? Il y avait tant de choses pour lesquelles il devait s'excuser. Tellement d'actes pour lesquels il devait s'expliquer. Et il se contentait de tels mots ? Ne cesserait-il donc jamais de blesser l'homme qu'il aimait ?

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, les épaules de Milo s'étaient affaissées, comme porteuses d'un poids trop lourd à porter. S'interrompant dans ses gestes, le Chevalier du Scorpion s'était tourné vers lui, une expression indéfinissable sur les traits.

 _Indéfinissable._

Ils étaient donc bel et bien arrivés à un point où ils ne parvenaient plus à se décrypter. Cette réalité donna envie à Camus de hurler. De secouer le Grec, jusqu'à retrouver sur son visage un air qu'il aurait se deviner. Mais il devait se concentrer sur l'homme à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne regrettes pas. »

Dieux. Sa voix… Sa voix, ravagée et fatiguée de chagrin. Milo savait. Il le voyait encore dans ses yeux. Camus était un être fier et réfléchi. Ses choix étaient dictés par la raison, le cœur venant toujours en second.

« Je t'ai blessé.

— Tu as fait pire que ça. Ne dis pas des mots qui n'ont de sens que pour toi. »

Milo avait quitté les lieux, silencieux dans les non-dits assourdissants qui les entouraient tous les deux. Le froid du lit déserté avait saisi le Chevalier du Verseau, qui s'était surpris à trembler, le corps couvert de frissons n'existant qu'une fois privé de l'épiderme brûlant du Grec. Ce paradoxe, il l'avait découvert il y avait des années de cela. C'était une vérité qui n'avait jamais changé. Seul le corps de l'autre parvenait à ramener un feu acceptable pour le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

Camus l'avait observé ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés, qui lui semblaient plus que jamais ressembler aux morceaux épars de son cœur broyé. L'espace d'un instant, alors que le huitième gardien s'apprêtait à franchir les portes de sa maison, il avait cru le voir hésiter. Un infime tremblement, l'espace de quelques secondes, et ses mèches indigo avaient effectué un mouvement ondoyant, comme pour se tourner vers lui. Le maître des lieux avait espéré, mais n'avait pas agi. Mû par l'envie, mais interrompu par la culpabilité, il avait laissé s'échapper une nouvelle fois l'homme dont il avait conscience d'être l'amour d'une seule vie.

Une erreur de plus, à ajouter aux mille autres dont il était déjà coupable.

Et pourtant, ils avaient recommencé. Encore et encore, Milo était venu le trouver. Sans jamais parler, sans jamais commenter ce dans quoi ils s'étaient lancés. Les besoins de sentir l'autre s'étaient faits plus fort que l'horreur de sentiments brisés. Se complaisant, en tant que guerriers, dans un besoin de contacts éperdu qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à expliquer. Le châtiment prenait une forme bien particulière, dans ces échanges violents dont le Grec s'échappait une fois l'aube et le silence revenus.

Bien évidemment, Camus luttait, lui aussi. Refusant ce jeu de dupes dans lequel Milo les avait plongés en ne lui demandant son avis qu'une fois devant le fait accompli, et uniquement lorsqu'il était certain que mus par un désir inassouvi, aucun des deux ne ferait marche arrière. Lorsqu'il était devenu évident que l'envie continuerait de les guider, il avait à son tour commencé à poser les propres bases de leurs nouvelles relations. Silencieux, à son tour. N'exprimant que le strict nécessaire à leurs échanges, à leurs ébats, à ce qui constituait leur histoire. Ne renouvelant plus l'abandon auquel il avait cédé la première fois que le Scorpion avait franchi les barrières de leurs non-dits. Quand il avait réalisé que ses suppliques ne pouvaient atteindre l'être aimé, il avait tout simplement cessé de se dévoiler. La résistance se faisait de part et d'autre, par leurs silences, et le poids de leurs regards incapables de se rencontrer à présent qu'ils s'étaient trop éloignés.

Le désir, privé de passion. Les caresses, dépourvues de douceur. Le sexe, dépouillé d'amour.

Camus gardait les yeux ouverts. Depuis bien longtemps, il ne les fermait plus. Pour regarder l'homme qu'il aimait toujours briser son cœur et provoquer son bonheur. Darder sur lui un regard empli d'incompréhension, de paroles qu'il ne parvenait plus à prononcer, de mots d'excuses que Milo refusait d'écouter. Il semblait évident à présent, que le Grec ne lui prêterait jamais plus une oreille qu'il avait pourtant autrefois jurée de faire fidèle et attentive.

Des semaines. Des mois. A regarder se détruire et se découdre ce que des années d'amitié et d'intimité avaient si lentement créé. Observer comment, malgré l'envie et les gestes, les paroles ne les atteignaient plus mutuellement. Le silence s'était installé, mais ne ressemblait en rien à la quiétude qu'ils avaient partagée auparavant. La profondeur de ses baisers, la saveur de ses lèvres, la caresse de sa langue sur les siennes avaient toutes changées, évoluant en quelque chose… de nouveau. Les jours et les nuits se ressemblaient, et si la présence de Kanon s'était estompée dans le lit du Grec, il était demeuré en tant qu'ami, dardant toujours un regard lourd sur le Français. Regard que ce dernier lui renvoyait, y glissant une once de détresse qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'exprimer. Camus ne parvenait plus à comprendre l'être qu'il aimait. La Mort avait achevé de changer ce qu'il avait sciemment brisé en décidant de se sacrifier. Mais dans les yeux du cadet des Gémeaux, le même mot tournait encore, encouragement répété perpétuellement, tandis qu'il rendait sa liberté au huitième gardien.

 _« Bientôt. »_

* * *

Au milieu de baisers, aussi agréables qu'ils avaient perdu en signification, un jour, quelque chose changea. Milo avait laissé le Verseau prendre son rythme, guider les caresses buccales, pour les rendre plus tendres qu'elles n'avaient jamais été jusqu'à présent. Ne cherchant plus à s'imposer, cessant d'aspirer entre ses lèvres celle du bas de son amant. Parmi ses gestes toujours empressés, Camus avait senti une hésitation. Un tremblement contenu. A la façon dont son pouce gauche était venu se poser derrière, et non pas devant sa hanche, modifiant totalement son emprise, il avait compris que cette fois ne serait pas comme les autres. Et, lorsque le huitième gardien s'était de lui-même allongé sur le lit, attirant non pas sous, mais bien au-dessus de lui, l'homme qui avait vécu leurs premières nuits, ce dernier avait été plus que surpris, quand bien même il avait vu les prémices d'une oscillation.

Que Milo s'abandonnât ainsi était étrange. Incompréhensible. Rien n'avait changé. Dans ses yeux bleus, il ne trouvait pas d'explication à ce retournement de logique habituelle. Mais malgré son envie de savoir, malgré son souhait de se voir conforté dans un espoir trop idéalisé, Camus ne résista pas longtemps à l'appel. Son amant s'offrait, et quelles qu'en fussent les raisons, il refusait de laisser passer cette occasion. De le posséder enfin, à nouveau, l'espace de quelques instants. Ne plus être celui qui recevait, alors qu'il ne lui laissait jamais lui donner. Cette fois-ci… Cette fois-ci, il prendrait de nouveau à Milo une pureté qu'il lui avait toujours gardée. Que ses échanges avec Kanon n'avaient pas su ravir comme lui seul le pouvait.

La dureté sur les traits de Milo était toujours présente, et ses mains ne s'étaient pas faites plus douces qu'à leurs premières retrouvailles. Il attendait encore quelque chose de lui, et peut-être même ne cesserait-il jamais d'espérer. Camus devait tout lui prouver. Tout recommencer. Absolument tout. C'était une chance, et certainement la dernière.

Il avait semé l'or sur les draps, exposé sa peau à la lueur de la nuit, dévoré son corps sans aucune retenue.

Il avait redécouvert ce que Milo lui avait refusé des mois durant, depuis pratiquement un an à présent. Des sensations oubliées, comme la profondeur des cicatrices ancrées, que les Dieux ne leur avaient guère ôtées. La première d'entre elles, au creux de l'abdomen, provoquée par une lame. Celles de son Maître, de leurs ennemis, de leurs amis. La puissance de ses muscles, dont les cuisses l'enfermaient, le rapprochaient, le brisaient contre le corps du Grec, encore et encore, sans pouvoir se contenir. Sa langue s'était faite curieuse, avide, désireuse de tout réapprendre, de tout reconnaître. De retrouver, enfin, les saveurs perdues qui lui avaient été arrachées. L'épiderme rugueux, étrangement imberbe, la sensibilité de la peau entourant son nombril, et la souplesse de ses reins, qui l'affolait depuis la première nuit où leurs corps s'étaient épousés.

Sa bouche reprit un chemin qu'elle avait été la première à fouler, de la gorge à la clavicule, finissant par une morsure sur l'épaule gauche, alors que d'un mouvement de reins ample, il reprenait ses droits et devoirs sur un corps délaissé depuis trop longtemps par ses attentions. Ses mains s'étaient liées à celles du huitième gardien, tenant et retenant leur possesseur, alors que ses lèvres, déjà, venaient se perdre à nouveau dans son cou, se posant sur la pomme d'Adam saillante de sécheresse, se faisant maître en une demeure qui lui avait toujours appartenue.

Alors, il les avait entendus.

Ces sons qu'il croyait perdus. Ces suppliques qu'il imaginait disparues. Là, contre sa bouche, au cœur de la gorge du huitième gardien, Camus avait clairement entendu ses demandes, et ses appels. Ses plaintes, ses cris, ses récriminations, ses appels.

Et puis son prénom, hurlé comme il ne l'avait jamais prononcé autrefois.

De surprise, il avait relâché la prise de ses mains. Les ongles de Milo s'étaient précipités, pour férocement s'accrocher à ses omoplates, le serrant encore d'avantage contre lui, désirant de nouveau les étouffer. A son oreille, les lèvres scellées se refusaient à laisser entendre ce que Camus avait déjà compris. Mais il était trop tard. Les reins creusés et les muscles douloureux, le Chevalier des Glaces avait repris ses mouvements effrénés, le regard, fou, veillant sur cette gorge qui contenait la vérité. Ne pas s'arrêter, surtout pas. Pousser Milo dans ses retranchements. Le tirer au bord l'abîme, pour le voir s'y noyer à ses côtés. Surveiller ses lèvres, et encourager leur ouverture haletante. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Voir enfin l'envie qu'il créait dans ses yeux, et en ressentir un plaisir égoïste, lorsque l'autre s'y noierait.

Ce que ne manqua pas de faire le huitième gardien, au terme de longues minutes brûlantes, qui lui avaient arraché la gorge de trop se contenir. Les doigts liés aux épaules du Verseau, ses jambes puissantes contractées à en blesser son amant, et les dents si serrées qu'il aurait pu jurer les avoir entendues grincer. Qu'il était difficile de reprendre son souffle… D'ouvrir ses paupières, sur lesquelles quelques gouttes de sueur venaient se glisser, avant de poursuivre leur œuvre jusqu'à ses tempes trempées. Camus avait laissé quelques secondes s'écouler, son front se posant contre la joue de son amant, peinant à rattraper le rythme de sa respiration. Lorsque la main de Milo avait fait mine de quitter son dos, il s'en était immédiatement saisi, les liant, vite — si vite ! pour ne pas la laisser s'enfuir.

Le geste, par sa précipitation et sa sincérité, avait tiré un frisson au Grec. Il avait ouvert les yeux, lentement, pour croiser enfin ceux du Français. Pour trouver ces miroirs carmin, au milieu du trouble rougeoyant qui les entourait. Cette vision seule lui avait tordu le ventre, alors qu'il trouvait, enfin, dans ce regard désespérément dévorant, une vérité qu'il avait passé des années entières à créer. Camus attendait sa réponse. Camus le désirait, l'aimait, profondément, comme aucun autre ne le ferait jamais. Ces yeux lui criaient. La nuit passée lui avait hurlé. Il ne savait le dire, mais avait passé des heures à tenter de lui faire comprendre. A quémander son pardon pour ses maladresses et ses incompréhensions.

Dehors, l'aube commençait à pointer, glissant des rayons paresseux sur les deux hommes liés par leurs corps. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas de fuite accompagnant le lever du soleil. Pas de contact repoussé, ou de regard détourné. Frôlant la joue de son amant du bout des doigts, le Grec avait laissé le Français le repousser dans les draps, d'un frôlement de lèvres et de fronts humides.

 _« Ne me laisse pas partir. »_

Ces mots vivaient sur leurs bouches respectives, recouvrant une vérité différente pour chacun, mais d'une valeur égale. La prise de leurs mains s'était resserrée, les mouvements avaient recommencé, et la pièce avait retrouvé la chaleur bienfaisante d'autrefois, alors que le silence se brisait enfin. Camus reprit ses droits sur le corps alangui sous lui, savourant la façon dont les doigts du Grec se raccrochaient férocement à lui. Ses yeux glissèrent de ses lèvres aux siens, cherchant son approbation. Ils y trouvèrent sa reddition.

Alors, Camus sut.

Milo ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais il leur laissait toute une vie pour essayer.


End file.
